Nestra
Nestra is an ex-Toa of Dark Matter, who lost the title of a Toa after killing someone. Biography Early Life Nestra began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Matoran of an unknown type, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Metru Nui, along with a large population of various other Matoran. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Nestra gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Nestra was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Nestra initially settled in Ko-Metru. The only reason he lived there was because it was quiet as he was not a Ko-matoran. Nestra found it hard fit in because of his dark color scheme and lack of any known element. He always had an aura of fear that lead to most creatures avoiding him and his only known friend was a stray Visorak who was killed shortly after by Vahki enforcers (which spurred a deep hatred for them) and he was often teased for his strange behavior. All of this lead to him becoming secretive, distrusting and aggressive. One day, Nestra's neighbor knocked on his door, as he opened the door he saw something glowing in his next-door neighbors hand. The Ko-Matoran quickly handed a glowing, stone to him and said to go to the great temple in Ga-Metru. Un-nerved by the sudden interaction but curious about this strange occurrence, he marched off to Ga-Metru. Half-way there he noticed the stone was starting to change from the traditional Ko-Matoran colors of white and icy-blue to his own colors of dark green, black and metallic silver. When he arrived at the temple he was greeted with dark looks from the other Matoran, except for a certain Ga-Matoran, who smiled so warmly at him, he couldn't help but smile back. They all knew what to do, put the stones in the Suva, but they made Nestra go last as they didn't want "Him" to be a Toa before them, all but the Ga-Matoran who was held back by the others from going behind him. As a Toa Once again Nestra was feared, rejected and hated. Now he was respected as a Toa, though soon after the transformation he was kicked out of the Toa team because of his now extreme differences; he had three claws coming from his knuckles on his right hand while his entire left hand was mutated, he had feet additions as well as three talons protruding from the side, he had razor sharp wings which allowed him to fly (something that not even the Toa of air could do), his mask had changed into a golden, Avohkii-shaped version of his old mask and he got the grandest of the Toa tools, a laser-blade. The others, except the now Toa of water, were jealous that an out-cast like Nestra could get more advanced gear than them and horrified by the deformaties, removed him from their group. Later on, he met an ex-servant of a Makuta running a souvenir stall who, after Nestra found out, managed to convince him that he had changed and Nestra, feeling better, left. The next day Nestra was hauled out of his bed by Vahki, most of which he destroyed with his newly acquired laser-blade, and accused of murdering the ex-servant of a Makuta. As Nestra fled, he saw a certain Toa of water smiling at him, and this time he noticed the warmth was not there. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers As a Toa of Dark Matter Nestra can create, control and absorb Dark Matter. He could also create, destroy and survive passage through, black holes. The main usage of his powers was to fire streams of anti-matter that can destroy any positive matter at the cost that its destroyed as well. Mask and Tools Nestra wears the Kanohi Xenazi, mask of agonizing death, which allows him to kill people painfully, not a good choice trying to be a good guy. He wields a laser-blade that can fire potent lasers and can be used as a melee weapon. Since his transformation, Nestra has gained multiple weapons he can never remove like his knuckle claw on his right hand, his razor-sharp wings, feet additions and claws and his large claw on his left arm which he uses to focus his powers. Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Toa